


With Love Comes Blood

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Gore, Guro, Knife Play, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Choking, Public Sex, Quod Me Nutrit Me Destruit verse, Torture, blood eating, cannibal hux, ghoul ben solo, gut fucking, im sure shit is wrong but go with it, like seriously, serial killer/cannibal, what is medical accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: A relationship in which one of them is a serial killer and the other one is a cannibal.Hux never thought his job as a newscaster would awaken in him something so dark and he definitely didn't think it would lead him to meeting someone who would walk that path beside himHux likes to take people he meets out on "dates" but they don't always go as they plan





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlewithacorpse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/gifts), [macabreverbosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/gifts).



> please read the tags for the love of gods
> 
> a prompt fill for http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/156868066798/a-relationship-in-which-one-of-them-is-a-serial

 

There was a thrill in his little dates. The preparation where he dressed himself up nicely was the start of it. He always wore something that seemed welcoming, something soft, that drew the eye to the lines of his body in tailoring. While most of his date partners bored Hux, in reality, he was well versed in his act. The offering of wine, a bit of flirting, soft kisses and wandering hands. It didn’t take much for them to fall into his dreamscape. 

 

While some of it was irksome; such as having to disguise himself, it was something he was willing to deal with to acquire what he wanted. He had chosen to grow out his beard this time around. It seemed the obvious choice but the facial hair changed his face well enough. A pair of glasses perched mid way down his nose so he could watch with false interest. The young man who sat before him was clean shaven, hair parted in a way that showed he was probably military and from a well off family. His mannerisms screamed private school poster boy, someone who was eager to please. He rambled on about some project his father worked on and it started to wear his patience thin.

 

“So Dopheld… Mitaka? is there anything that holds your interest?” He let his hand wander up the man's leg, his fingers digging into his trousers until he had him tripping over his words. The slight flush upon his cheeks from the glass of wine bloomed until almost his whole face was blotchy. Hux gently pulled the chair forward until they were very much in each others space and their knees bumped. 

 

“Surely there is something.” He had dropped his voice so as not to draw attention from any of the patrons but caught the eye of a waiter who gave a knowing look. Hux gave a wink as he dragged his mouth across his jaw, the wine his date had ordered smelled of sweet honey. His hand snaked up to break apart the well placed hair, while he pressed kisses on the now glassy eyed man. Giddiness had already set in, his mind raced as he thought of the possible scenarios. The only real disappointment was how gullible this fool was, how he most likely wouldn’t even put up much of a fight despite his experience. Sometimes he just couldn’t be  _ that  _ picky, it had been far too long. 

 

“Perhaps we should take this elsewhere.” Dopheld left some of his own marks on Hux’s neck. 

 

“I will have to agree. My place is close by.” He had lured the man from a town about twenty miles out so as not to raise much suspicion if locals went missing. 

They paid their bill and hurried out. Hux continued to play the part of the good little date who couldn’t keep his hands to himself, someone who legitimately wanted this worm. 

 

He kept his eyes on the road as he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the growing erection. It was nothing impressive really, but what little Hux did had the man panting and lifting his hips to gain more friction. Hux couldn’t help but have a chuckle at that. Oh what simple pleasures the other had. He moved further up and let his fingers feel the soft flesh and sighed. This one was going to be easy and he gave thanks to whatever Gods were listening. He moved away and Mitaka whined. 

 

“Aren’t you eager?” He pulled off where he knew a trail led into the woods. He got out of the car and Mitaka was quick to join him. 

 

“Come now.” Hux had to admire the doe eyed look on his face. Maybe Hux was to be his first, how unfortunate of a choice on his part. They walked further in til Hux could no longer see the road and that’s when he swiftly turned and trapped him against the tree, his knee pushed between Mitakas leg. Hux could smell the sweat, feel how the heart raced beneath his hand, loved how the body beneath him shook. He was clumsy and grasped at Hux as if he was the air he needed to survive. Hux took the opportunity to leave a trail of bite marks down his neck as he used his free hand to search for the knife strapped to his back. The feel of cold metal at the tips of his fingers caused him to shiver. This is where the real fun began. 

 

The strike was quick, the blade sunk into the fatty tissue with ease and Hux reveled in the gasp his victim made. Hux took his face in, determine to memorize it. His mouth was slack and brows raised in shock, dark eyes distant.

 

“What a pity I thought you'd be more fun than this based on your profile. A shame really.” He put more weight on the knife until Mitaka squirmed. He wrapped his hand around his throat and put pressure until the man's face turned red with the effort to breathe. 

 

“Can't have you screaming, as much as I would enjoy that.” He pulled at the blade and found some resistance with the muscle. Warmth spread through his body and down to his stomach. He rutted against his hostage’s leg as he continued the slow process of gutting him. Tears leaked from Mitaka’s eyes in streams and stained his collar. Hux watched how the body flinched as he cut deeper.

 

A sudden swing caught him off guard, ears rang as he righted himself. He had released his grasp in case another punch was about to be aimed but it did not come. Mitaka’s body hit the ground hard and he squealed when the knife plunged deeper still. 

 

His face stung from where knuckles had hit bone, Hux wiped the blood that dripped from the cut and took his fingers into his mouth. 

 

“Now there we go.” Mitaka had dragged himself up again, his hand shook as he pulled the blade from his gut. His entire front was soaked at this point and he pulled at the grass as he attempted to drag himself away. Hux matched his slow pace as he watched the man struggle to get away, an amused look on his face.

 

That's when Ben strolled in from the shadows and stopped Mitaka by stepping on his ankle. At this point, he was such a mess, his own blood smeared across his face and whimpers spilling from his lips. 

 

Hux planted his shoe on his throat. Not enough to kill but enough to keep any sounds from escaping. 

 

“Took you a while to come play this time, Ben.” 

 

“It seems you were doing a little playing of your own.” Ben brought his foot up till it rested on Mitaka’s knee and put pressure on the joint. The harder he pressed, the more the man beneath them flailed and choked. With a quick stomp he destroyed the joint completely. The scream was gargled as Ben gave a solid yank, the leg ripped off with a wet pop of joints and snap of tendons. Mitaka’s body jerked like a puppet out of control. The grass glittered beneath what little moonlight seeped through the trees, the clearing now filled with a heavy copper scent. 

 

“Should I put the poor bastard out of his misery now or should we have some more fun with him?” He crouched down and Mitaka flinched away. His fingers traced at the cuts, the tips dug inside. 

His hands rummaged their way through damaged muscle til he reached the intestines. Mitaka let out a pathetic whine and his breathing was labored. 

 

Ben was there beside him now, hand tangled in the mess of ginger hair, faces close enough that their noses nearly brushed. 

 

He looked at him with dark dilated eyes, thick lashes brushed against Hux’s cheek as he kissed the cut on his face. 

 

“Covered in his blood, like dressing for a dessert.” Ben dipped his fingers into the wound, how he let his tongue wrap around each one cleaning them off. He watched as the other leaned back and propped himself against a tree and gave Hux a lazy wave of hand to continue, his other hand already rubbing himself through his trousers.

 

He fitted himself on top of him, Mitaka’s arousal apparent. Fear was just as good as anything in getting the blood going. 

 

“Come now Mitaka you were so eager before.” He grinded down on him, the friction giving him a pleasant buzz. He pulled a second knife out of an inner pocket and began to slice the rest of his chest. His hands shook and were slick with blood so Hux had to work slow, his focus directed to the man below him. He loved it, how the  skin peeled away so nicely at the command of his nimble fingers. He sunk his hands into the pit of exposed organs and yanked at the small intestine. It tore at being suddenly dislodged from its home and Mitaka gave a strangled scream. The shock of his first injuries was wearing off. He had started to blubber at this point, something that really got on Hux’s nerves. He groaned and rolled his eyes. 

 

“You cry too much.” He grabbed a hold of Mitaka’s skull with a snarl as he brought it up and smashed it into the ground. He did it again and again til the skull broke open and brain matter leaked out. Ben’s moans mixed with his panting and he couldn’t help but look up. He had pulled his cock out, his bare toes curled as he chased his own pleasure while he watched Hux as he scooped out more of the intestine and brought it to him. He laced the organ between their fingers in a way that mocked how couples tied the knot at weddings. Ben smiled, the edges of his teeth sharper than usual. He kissed his hand and nipped at the offering. Ben shoved him back down and he fell onto the pile of still warm body where he had a view of the stars till they were blocked out by the mass of body above him. 

  
  
  


“It’s just not fucking enough anymore.” He grabbed Ben by the hair and pulled him down to him. The dark brown eyes now glowed with crimson in their depths and Hux thinks back to the first time he saw those eyes on that dark night. How things had changed and in such good ways too. He had a partner he didn’t have to hide a part of himself from and it was liberating. Blood was smeared across Ben’s face, a chunk of intestine hung from his mouth and he found it endearing. 

 

“But you can give me what I need can't you, Ben?” He kissed him til he was dizzy with the lack of air, until blood was the only thing he could taste. He slid the knife along the curves of muscles, the flesh beneath it parted cleanly and the body against him sighed. Ben had his face nuzzled into the crook of Hux’s neck, his breath quickened with every cut Hux placed on him.

 

"Spread your legs so I can watch how excited you get as I take you apart." Ben shuffled his legs apart, his back slightly arched and it pulled at the wounded skin on his chest. He watched as crimson covered the trail of moles and drip down onto his shirt. He let his tongue run along the cut, pointed tip between the folds of skin as he kissed at the wound. He dug his fingers into a gash above his hip and Ben moaned. 

 

"A-armitage." His voice came out low and like a warning, one that Hux gave no heed to as he bit down.

 

“You're a little feisty today.”

 

“You would be too if you had to go on a date with someone as boring as he.” He reached for the blade again, this time firmly down the sternum until he reached the soft tissue of the stomach. 

 

“Come now, lay down and look pretty for me.” They rolled over, Ben’s hair was a inky halo around him, the streaks of blood part of the small details that perfected the masterpiece. Soon Hux had opened Ben up completely and rid himself of his trousers, his cock strained against his briefs and it twitched in anticipation at the sight before him. He slipped his thumbs beneath the edges of the fabric and disposed of the garment. 

He started off slow, their pants and the squelch of blood the only sound left in the clearing. Ben’s hands were in a bruising grip on his waist as he thrust forward into the mass of guts.

 

“Oh gods you feel so good.” He clawed at Ben’s shoulders for support as he picked up speed, his pupils blown so wide almost no blue could be seen.

“Look at you… so good to me, so beautiful.” He kissed him once more, both men nearly breathless. He was becoming erratic as he got closer. Ben wrapped a large hand around his neck and squeezed. He came then, shots of cum decorated the soft pile of intestines. He collapsed when he let go of his throat. 

“Oh, Ben.” His words came out as a content whisper, his body became limp with his orgasm. He could feel that Ben was still hard against his ass and so he kicked Mitaka’s body out of the way as he slid down so he could taste himself on the other. He moaned as salt and iron mixed in his mouth, giving little nips at his insides. Ben had his head thrown back when Hux finally took him into his mouth. 

“Fuck! My lovely little human, my precious killer.” He let his tongue run slowly along the underside of his cock, Ben fucking the back of his throat from below. It didn’t take long before he also found his release. 

 

“Come here.” He crawled forward and Ben gently kissed him, his tongue licked away at what cum he managed to not swallow. 

He laid his face upon Ben’s chest, his heart slowly fell in tempo as he became sleepy. 

It would be hours later that he awoke to find they were still there in the forest, but only now the sun lit the forest floor.

“Hmmm, it seems you’ve all healed up already; what a pity.” Hux rubbed his face against the blotchy skin of Ben’s stomach and sighed in contentment.


End file.
